


Я хотел бы увидеть, как ты взрослеешь

by VishnyaLap



Category: The Little Vampire (2017)
Genre: Der kleine Vampir, For russian community lol T.T, Gen, M/M, Rudolph Sackville-Bag - Freeform, The Little Vampire - Freeform, Tony Thompson - Freeform, Vampires, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishnyaLap/pseuds/VishnyaLap
Summary: Что есть взросление?С возрастом мы проходим через череду выборов и решений. Делаем выводы и учимся. Это естественно, заложено в нас с рождения. Но для Тони и Рудольфа всё сложнее - природа их естества различна. Так ли широка пропасть между друзьями, как думают они сами? Чего они ожидают и на что готовы ради друг друга?





	Я хотел бы увидеть, как ты взрослеешь

Что есть взросление и взрослый взгляд на мир? С чего начинается наше созревание, есть ли строго фиксированный период? Что должен пережить человек, чтобы повзрослеть? Выбираем ли мы сами тот момент, когда нам вырасти? Такие вопросы я задавал себе, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать. И уж поверьте, в этом возрасте для того была уйма оснований. Время летало и замедлялось, словно поражённое шизофренией. Я шёл на поводу у изменений, пытаясь их осознать, а иногда даже остановить (как будто это было возможно). На контрасте с Рудольфом мои стремительно бегущие года казались истерикой природы. Его же дни были её сном. Тогда я думал, что знаю ответы на все свои вопросы. Тогда был уверен, что понимаю больше. Тогда мне впервые стало так страшно от того, что я не разбираюсь ни в чем.  
  
***  
  
      — Тони, не засыпай, мы не для того летели сюда полночи! — вампир обиженно задрал нос в своей аристократичной манере, не забыв перед этим вполне себе по-простому ткнуть Томпсона в бок.  
      — Прости-прости. Это слишком большое испытание для меня. — мальчишка честно попытался сдержать зевок, спрятав его в кулак, но получил в ответ лишь презрительный взгляд. — Правда, Руд. Слишком.  
      — Оправдания! Ты становишься таким унылым, что даже дохлая мышь по сравнению с тобой проявила бы больший интерес. — Рудольф недовольно скривил губы. Колкости и ещё раз колкости. Ничто не может с большим эффектом расшевелить человечишку.  
      — Какие обороты. Но кажется мне, не за этим мы добирались сюда полночи. — Тони, демонстрируя всем своим видом, что замечание маленького вампира его нисколько не задело, спустился по оврагу к небольшой пещерке. — Показывай давай, что ты там нашёл.  
Вампир в свою очередь даже не пытался скрыть, что доволен удавшимся подстрекательством. Не утруждая себя лишними объяснениями, он ловко проскользнул меж корней и камней, не оставив человеку иного выбора, кроме как последовать за ним.  
      Спускаться было жутко и противно. В темноте пещеры Тони не различал почти ничего. Руки и ноги скользили по глине, а юноша даже не был уверен, за корни ли он хватается в панике? Или это змеи? А может, подземные растения-убийцы? Чёрт его знает, этого вампира. Нельзя не признать, что вкусы у него весьма извращённые в понимании обычного человека. И вот, последний камень оказался предателем. Когда он выскользнул из-под рук, Тони уже было приготовился наслаждаться предсмертной киноплёнкой своей жизни. Но благо тут же приземлился на пушистый мох. Впереди он различил очертания небольшого туннеля, с другого конца которого сочился тусклый свет. Добираться пришлось ползком. Преодолев своё последнее препятствие, окончательно перепачкавшись сырой землёй и мхом и едва протащив через неудобный проход спальные мешки, Тони наконец выбрался к просторному залу. В самом его центре красовалось, переливаясь, озеро, освещённое через широкое отверстие в «потолке». Томпсон глубоко вздохнул и обречённо повалился на свои вещи.  
      — Объясни мне, почему мы не могли залететь оттуда?.. — юноша направил страдальческий взгляд на своего друга и едва, показательно устало кивнул, указывая наверх.  
      — Оттуда? Это было бы слишком просто, Тони! Где твоя страсть к приключениям? — заливистый и слегка скрипучий хохот Рудольфа размазался по стенам. Тони даже показалось, что гладь озерца слегка шелохнулась. Он откинул голову назад, закрыв глаза.  
      — Там же, чёрт возьми, где и моя чистая одежда.  
      — Чертям не нужна одежда, какой же ты глупый. Тут определённо самое крутое место в округе! — Тони позабавило, как Рудольф, смакуя, протянул это самое «крутое», словно за три года слово так и осталось для него чужим. — Иди сюда, к воде!  
      — В округе… Да у тебя широкий кругозор, Руди. — Томпсон поднялся, смахивая со лба прилипшую челку. Кажется, вместе со мхом. И слизняком… Поморщился и вышел к середине зала, переступая через булыжники. В ярком свете луны от них падала чёткая тень, создавая свою особую природную геометрию. Думалось, будто каждый из камней лежит здесь не просто так, а острые углы и сглаженные края создают определённый ритм. Водная гладь в противовес ему была спокойной, словно стекло, вырывая из тьмы близлежащие стены мягкими бликами. Тони застыл у самого края озерца, стараясь медленно дышать в такт тихому пещерному ветру.  
      — Ну скажи это, скажи! — раздался навязчивый шепот над ухом.  
      — Это нереально крутое место… — искренне поддался на уговоры Томпсон.  
      — Вполне реально! О да! Я же говорил! — снова вампирский смех, гулко отражённый от стен. — Эта пещера будет нашим новым штабом.  
      — Чем тебя прошлое не устроило? — удивлённо покосился на своего друга Тони.  
      — Ну, во-первых, это место в разы летательнее…  
      — Улётнее, Руд.  
      — А во-вторых, про старое прознали девчонки. Как по мне, вполне весомый аргумент. — свои слова Рудольф подкрепил важно вздёрнутым подбородком.  
      — Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.  
      — Ты меня удивляешь, друг. Это же девчонки. У них совсем другие игры. И интересы. И, в конце концов, они заявляются к нам лишь за тем, чтобы практиковать свою «девчачью магию». Знаешь, это совсем не весело.  
      Тони закатил глаза, после с усмешкой уставившись на Сэквилбека.  
      — Тебе триста лет, Руди. Мог быть к ним снисходительнее. И не ревнуй.  
      — Мне уже как триста три года тринадцать. — парировал Рудольф, как обычно игнорируя неугодные ему для продолжения темы.  
      — Ох, это существенно меняет дело. Сочувствую!  
      — Это я тебе сочувствую, человек! И стареешь, и скучнеешь. Как можно не разглядеть сразу весь потенциал этого чешуйчатого…  
      — Очешуенного. Хватит повторять слова, которых не понимаешь. И так уже никто не говорит, чтоб ты знал.  
      — …места. Нет, я настаиваю на том, чтобы наш новый лагерь был тут…  
      Тони терпеливо вздохнул, уставившись на светлые отблески воды. Озеро было невинно чистым и прозрачным, вздёрнутым лёгкой туманностью, словно тонкой ночной сорочкой. Казалось, будто до россыпи разноцветных камушков под флегматичной гладью было легко дотянуться. И пока его друг с завидным ораторским искусством излагал планы о преобразовании пещеры в целую базу «потерянных мальчишек», Тони думал о том, что привел бы сюда Мари. Самую красивую девчонку из класса. Привел бы через отверстие в «потолке», по-геройски спустив для неё лестницу вниз. Нет, спустив её саму на руках и не важно, как бы ему пришлось это провернуть. Показал бы ей танцующие камни и спящую воду. Она бы так поразилась, что уж наверняка позволила бы поцеловать себя. Затем дотронуться и…  
      — Major Tom, ground control to Major Tom! (*) Ты услышал хоть что-то из того, что я говорил? Для тебя же, смертный, старался, объяснял. Ты бы сам никогда такого не придумал.  
      — Ты опять брал мой плеер. — констатировал Тони, передразнивая манеру вампира и пропуская мимо ушей колкие замечания. Кажется, кто-то впечатлился песней Дэвида Боуи.  
      — Ты мне одолжил его. — Рудольф поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди, опускаясь на булыжник рядом с другом. Выбрал самый крупный, стоя на котором сравнялся с человеком ростом. Тони и не замечал раньше, как он успел вырасти.  
      — Один раз год назад. Или это работает так же, как приглашение вампира в дом?  
      — Зачем нас куда-то приглашать? — не понял Руд.  
      — Просто предупреждай в следующий раз. Я его обыскался. — Томпсон мысленно дал себе общение, что это была последняя шутка на тему вампирских стереотипов.  
      — Ты в курсе, Тони, что твои мысли совершенно хаотичны? Это особенности всех людей или тебя конкретно?  
      — Не начинай… Так что, господин бессмертие? Готов ли ты каждый раз тратить столько времени, чтобы просто добраться до «нашего штаба»? К тому же, это в любом случае на день, потому что не успеваем вернуться до утра. И если тебя так смущают девчонки, не думал ли ты, что рано или поздно они заинтересуются, куда мы пропадаем на целые сутки? Где организуем новое место, если они найдут это? На Аляске?  
      Рудольф раздражённо цокнул языком. Возраст людям явно не на пользу, думал он. Его несказанно раздражало, когда у Тони включался режим «зрелого парня», проявившийся у него этим летом. Он слышал от знакомых, что время от шестнадцати до двадцати, а то и позже — это не самый осознанный период жизни и честно старался не винить друга в происходящем. А также слышал, что ни в коем случае не стоит в такие моменты пытаться подростка образумить, напомнив ему, что занудство не делает его взрослым. Интересно, сам Тони замечал, что с ним периодически говорят, как с поражённым раком мозга? Собственные мысли вызвали на губах маленького вампира усмешку. Воспользовавшись тем, что его друга целиком и полностью охватили полугневные тирады, он подлетел к нему сзади, как умели только вампиры — со звуком полуночной тишины. Жилистые, но не лишённые аристократичной элегантности детские холодные пальцы легли на напряжённые плечи человека и спустя мгновение лёгким рассчитанным толчком отправили юношу в недолгий полёт. Тони не сразу осознал, что происходит, когда соскользну по камням под блестящую гладь стеклянного озера.  
      — Руд!.. Чёрт тебя возьми!.. Господи!.. Какая она тёплая… — вынырнув из-под воды и вначале задыхаясь больше от неожиданности, нежели от возмущения, Тони уцепился за самый близкий к нему камень и изумлённо пропустил воду сквозь пальцы. — Тёплая!  
      — Не поверишь, но сейчас ты говоришь членораздельнее и понятнее, чем обычно. — вампир уселся напротив друга, не без удовольствия отмечая блеск интереса и любопытства на его лице. Всё же Тони остается Тони. Рудольфу нравилось это. Может, взрослеть и не так уж и страшно?  
      — Пошёл ты! — рассмеялся человек. — Ну-ка, вампир, иди сюда и проверь сам!  
Юноша подтянулся, приподнимаясь на камне и попытался схватить Рудольфа. Началась возня. Они дрались и брыкались, громко хохоча, пока не наставили друг другу синяков и не вымокли оба, окончательно взбаламутив до селе не знавшую беспокойств прозрачность озерца. Пришлось сооружать импровизированную сушилку для одежды из веток и камней и разводить костёр, чтобы высохнуть самим. Какое счастье, что упорства Тони хватило, чтобы уговорить вампира взять в путешествие плед.  
      — Интересно, как так получилось, что вода такая тёплая? Нагрелась за день? Да ну, не до такой же степени… — Тони задумчиво ткнул пальцем в свежий синяк на лице друга, который исчезал на глазах, словно на него капнули растворителем. — Подземные источники тоже так не действуют? Мы же проходили это по геологии… Ничего не помню. Ты знаешь что-нибудь о таких озерах, Руди?  
      Вампир не ответил и между мальчишками в правление вступила тишина. Такая, которая наступает после бессонной ночи перед самым рассветом. Сидя в дальнем и сыром углу пещеры, куда за весь день не проникает солнечный свет, пытаясь отогреть ледяные камни и зябко подрагивая, друзья крепче прижимались спиной друг к другу и плотнее кутались в плед. Рудольф вслушался в сонное сопение Тони и выдохнул, как умеют только вампиры — тише полевой мыши. Его охватило странное чувство — липкое и вязкое, чрезвычайно неприятно ноющее во всём теле. Это лето рядом с Тони было совершенно другим. И за такой незначительный срок для вампира всё менялось слишком быстро. Он не успевал за другом. Может, ему стоит чаще приезжать в замок, а не только на этих их странных человеческих каникулах? Или в чём же тогда дело?  
      — Тони, надо перебраться из-под пледа. — процедил Рудольф, толкнув Томпсона, отчего тот неловко повалился на бок.  
      — Ты прав… — сонно отозвался человек, непослушными руками разворачивая вещи и залезая в спальный мешок, путаясь в нём и едва слышно ругаясь. — Увидимся вечером, Бессмертие.  
      — Покойных снов, человечишка. — ответил вампир, прячась под молнию с головой.  
  
***  
  
      Обхватив колени руками, Рудольф сидел на постели Томпсона, уткнув в того недовольный взгляд. Тони глубоко вздохнул, прикрывая книгу.  
      — Что?  
      — Ты разбудил меня. — прошипел вампир, продолжив не моргая просверливать дыру в своём друге. Томпсон не мог не признать, что от такого взора становилось не по себе.  
      — Дни летом длинные, ты знаешь. Я при всём желании не смогу проспать от рассвета до заката. — попытался оправдаться Тони.  
      — Ты меня разбудил… — прозвучало ещё более угрожающе, что явно не способствовало пробуждению совести у человека. Он вытянул руку, прикрывая щелочку в занавесках, которую ранее оставил специально для того, чтобы хоть немного света падало на страницы книги.  
      — Это всё, что я могу для тебя сделать. — юноша саркастично улыбнулся, хотя волосы на затылке инстинктивно вставали дыбом от одного только взгляда на маленького вампира.  
      — Ты много себе позволяешь, смертный. — Рудольф поднялся в воздух, в мгновение ока преодолевая расстояние между кроватью и письменным столом.  
      — Да ну? — Тони усмехнулся, хотя надо признать, вышло несколько нервно. Он не боялся друга, но что делать с той особенной вампирской аурой угрозы, против которой устоять так сложно? А если уж быть совсем справедливым, в пробуждении Рудольфа Тони был не виноват. Наоборот, он сделал всё возможное, чтобы меньше двигаться по комнате и выбрал такое место у стола, откуда от щелки в шторах свет не падал бы на шкаф с вампиром. Но Рудольф в последнее время спал слишком чутко, если спал вообще. И с контролем собственных эмоций добавилось проблем.  
      — Я злюсь как чёрт. То есть — чертовски. Совершенно по-чертовски зол. — прозвучало у самого носа в сопровождении опасного скрежета зубов.  
      — Понял-понял. Извини. — Тони загородил лицо друга ладонью и откинулся на спинку стула, отстраняясь. — Только не щёлкай зубами возле моего лица, выглядит жутко.  
      — Это самое малое наказание, которое ты заслужил. — вампир нервно дернулся назад и вновь повалился на кровать. Пожалуй, слишком нервно, подумал Тони, но списал это на свойственную его другу театральность действий.  
       — А если так? — Тони порылся у себя в сумке и выудил оттуда старый том одной из любимых фэнтезийных книг, который в детстве зачитал до дыр. Вампир поджал губы и попытался состроить максимально незаинтересованный вид.  
      — Ты не подкупишь моё прощение детскими книжками. — наигранно высокомерно прокомментировал Рудольф.  
      — Какая жалость. Мне казалось, тебе понравилась эта история и я привёз продолжение специально для тебя. Придётся вести назад. — Тони показательно громко вздохнул, искоса поглядывая на друга.  
      — И разговаривая со мной как с ребёнком ты тоже многого не добьёшься. — глухо прозвучало со стороны кровати.  
      — И в этом всё дело?  
      — Нет, не в этом.  
      — Ну хорошо. Можешь обижаться на меня до конца света, у тебя времени на это хватит. А вот у меня, думается, нет. Так что я пошёл вниз, разбираться с той настольной игрой. Надеюсь, девчонки окажутся более сговорчивыми.  
      Томпсон медленно поднялся и направился к двери, прислушиваясь к реакции Сэквилбека. Хотя на что он рассчитывал, стараясь расслышать вампира? Тем не менее, провокация человека удалась, хоть и не так, как он на то понадеялся, беззлобно подстрекая друга. В голове маленького вампира гулким эхом в разных последовательностях отозвались «нет времени» и «сговорчивые девчонки». Рудольф резко подскочил с места и со свистом промчался мимо Томпсона к двери.  
      — На перегонки! — только и послышалось Тони, хотя больше это восклицание было похоже на шелест паутины, так его заглушала вампирская скорость.  
      — Нечестно! — звонко крикнул человек, кинувшись следом.  
  
      С раннего вечера до поздней ночи ребята были увлечены игрой. Она оказалось настолько объёмной, пестря количеством тактик, стратегий и ветками сюжета, что к последнему раунду мальчишки остались вдвоём, один против другого. Стоит отдать должное Анне и её подруге из числа бессмертных — держались они долго и даже проявляли интерес. Но под конец сдались и обратили на Тони всё своё навязчивое девичье внимание. И только самому Творцу известно, чтобы произошло с несчастным человеком, если бы Рудольф не разогнал сестру с её сопровождением. Маленький вампир ёжился с самого начала игры, не упуская возможности подло подшутить и никак не мог определиться, кто же из троих соперников выводит его из себя больше всего. И почему так выводит? Он никак не мог сосредоточиться, всё время на что-то отвлекался, проигрывал и злился. И разозлился вновь, осознавая, что отсутствие сестры никак не поспособствовало его попытке унять раздражение.  
      — Мне кажется, тебе на сегодня хватит… — Тони попытался успокоить друга и аккуратно отодвинул от него игровое поле.  
      — Я сам решу, когда мне хватит, человек. — огрызнулся Рудольф.  
      — Правда, что ли? Не в этот раз. Пошли-ка на улицу, вампир. Остынешь. — вставая из-за стола, Тони подцепил рукав кожаной куртки Руди, легко потянул его на себя и тут же отпустил, кивнув головой в сторону открытого окна.  
      Полёты — то особенное, что было у человека и вампира. Ведь должно же быть у каждой пары друзей или компании что-то своё, отличающее одних от других? Для Рудольфа и Тони — высота, объятия ночного ветра, верхушки деревьев, до которых можно дотронуться, гладь озера, которую в полёте можно нарушить прикосновением ладони. Всё это принадлежало только им двоим, пока они держались за руки. Потому в свои путешествия друзья никогда не брали кого-то ещё и поэтому полёты были универсальным способом примирения в споре или решения проблем. Сегодня же, впервые со дня знакомства маленького вампира с Томпсоном, то исключительное, что у них было, не принесло с собой спокойствия.  
      Друзья уселись на крыше одной из самых высоких башен замка. Бессмертный вновь сжался, он не мог не сравнивать всё, что происходило между ним и человеком. И не мог не вспоминать. За три года с Томпсоном жизнь Рудольфа обернулась столькими кардинальными поворотами, скольких ему хватит на следующие триста лет. Он никак не мог понять, имеет ли их дружба эффект разрушения или эффект познания? Но каждый раз отдёргивал себя от этой мысли. Он вспоминал того Тони, каким встретил его впервые. Того, что был с вампиром одного возраста, тринадцатилетним, и немного пониже ростом. Того странного и впечатлительного. Томпсона, который заставил поверить его в настоящую дружбу и который разрушил вечную границу между бессмертными и людьми. Рудольф украдкой взглянул на друга, что сидел рядом. От него исходило тоже самое человеческое тепло и ритм его сердца оставался таким же. Да, Рудольф высчитал его. Высчитал и выучил в первые дни, когда они оставались в одной комнате после рассвета. Он слушал перед тем, как уснуть, чтобы поверить в то, кто находится рядом с ним. И запоминал. Когда друг уезжал домой, маленький вампир в тайне ото всех отстукивал в тишине мелодию человеческого сердца. Она стала колыбельной для бессмертного и никто не знал её слов лучше него. Рудольф явно был не готов отпустить Томпсона и смириться с теми изменениями, что нависли над друзьями.  
      — Что с тобой происходит в последнее время? — вампир не обернулся на вопрос Тони, но затылком почувствовал его обеспокоенный взгляд. Что с ним? Кто у кого должен это спрашивать? Хотя в отличии от Рудольфа с Тони было понятно всё. Он рос. И похоже, гордился этим.  
      — Со мной всё в порядке. — кажется, это прозвучало грубее, чем маленький вампир рассчитывал. Он снова еле сдерживал своё раздражение. На себя за то, что дал слабину по отношению к человеку, на Тони, потому что он был другим, на шершавую крышу и на то, что ночи летом обкусаны, как ломоть сыра на тарелке бедняка. И ни одна из причин этих событий не была для бессмертного по-настоящему понятной.  
Они замолчали. Тони всегда чувствовал, когда стоит молчать, почему-то с сожалением подумалось Рудольфу. И вдруг голова опустела так же внезапно, как до этого заполнилась гудящими и путанными мыслями. Вампир обречённо повалился на трещащую старостью черепицу. Как долго он был поглощён темнотой собственных век? Двадцать минут? Час? Глаза, едва касаясь, накрыла человеческая ладонь. Он не услышал движений Тони, как всегда не был осторожен с ним. Как и всегда с ним.  
      — Скоро рассвет, друг. — услышал над ладонью маленький вампир, прежде чем над ним самим открылось вбирающее зарю небо. Как он смеет, этот человек. Как он смеет меняться и не меняться одновременно. Как он смеет каждый раз так грубо оставлять его, бессмертного, позади, даже если не двигается с места. Рудольф, кажется, окончательно запутался в человеческой природе.  
      — Нам надо вернуться. — проговорил Тони, не смотря на друга, уставившись куда-то за горизонт.  
      — Угу… — протянул маленький вампир.  
      Они как по команде встали с крыши, Рудольф взял Тони за руку, поднимая его в воздух, и направился к окну их комнаты. Как и всегда. Только в этот раз всё было иначе.  
  
***  
  
      За три года друзья неплохо изучили замок. Осталось не объятым их исследованием лишь одно крыло. А если уж быть честнее — внимания этому месту уделялось немало, но было оно до того жутким и тёмным, что вампир и человек никак не решались туда ступить. Северо-западное крыло — самое маленькое, непримечательное и холодное — единственная часть замка, что была необжита сородичами Рудольфа. Объяснялось это тем, что «там витает древняя магия и никому недолжно тревожить её». Что это за «древняя магия» Рудольфу и Тони узнать ни у кого не удалось. Потому они дружно сошлись во мнении, что вампирская родня неравнодушна к запретным местам и не могла обойтись без того, чтобы не создать оное в новом доме. Друзья продолжили расследовать тайны загадочного крыла. На расстоянии. До одной прекрасной летней ночи.  
      — Неужели вместе с возрастом и ростом в тебе не прибавилось храбрости? — маленький вампир усмехнулся и театрально-вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
      — Тебе что-нибудь говорит слово «нельзя»? — Тони выдохнул и взглянул на повисшего перед ним вниз головой друга. Его терпение стремительно заканчивалось, ведь Рудольф уже несколько минут пытался уговорить его на сомнительную авантюру.  
      — Определённо о том, что ты нудный.  
      — Прекращай, мы не пойдем туда… — юноша из последних сил держался, не переставая повторять себе, что не поддастся на глупую провокацию бессмертного.  
      — «Эй, Руди, мне уже шестнадцать, я могу дружить с девчонками, но вот так-то поджилки у меня до сих пор трясутся только от одного упоминания о Зловещем Крыле»! — протянул маленький вампир максимально противным голосом, завернувшись в плед с головой и изображая на лице испуг.  
      — Достал! Собирайся, идём туда прямо сейчас! — едва ли не прорычал человек, вскакивая с места и направляясь к шкафу за толстовкой и фонариком. Его самообладание ощутимо треснуло по швам.  
      — Сдался! Ты сдался! — прошелестело за спиной юноши, словно подающий с ветки одинокий лист.  
      Тони недоверчиво обернулся, не будучи уверенным в том, что слышал. Но, заметив на губах маленького вампира победоносную улыбку, понял — не показалось.  
Спустя несколько минут друзья стояли посредине широко коридора, ведущего к их цели. Человек нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу, вампир же неподвижно завис в воздухе чуть поодаль, пропуская Тони вперёд на полшага. Им хватило энтузиазма, чтобы незамеченными пробраться сюда. Это даже было весело, признался себе Томпсон. А вот ровно на половине коридора решительность товарищей куда-то подевалась.  
      — Ну? — Рудольф постарался придать своему голосу жесткости и уверенности, но понял, что перед лицом гнетущей темной загадочности это не работает.  
      — Постарайся не трясти фонариком с таким воодушевлением, когда мы зайдем туда. — Томпсон попытался язвить, но пришёл к тому же выводу, что и его друг.  
      — Я не трясу фонариком…  
      — Хочешь сказать, это руки у тебя так дрожат?  
      — Нет! Заткнись, человек! Давай, шаг вперёд! — Рудольф упёр фонарик в плечо Тони, подталкивая того. Как это странно, мимоходом подумалось Томпсону. Уже несколько дней после неудачной партии в настольную игру и последнего полёта человеку казалось, что вампир всячески избегает прикосновений к нему. С чего бы? Но тут Тони оступился, словно врезаясь в невидимую стену и всё его внимание вновь настороженно сосредоточилось на бескрайнем из-за темноты пространстве впереди.  
      — Не забывай светить, Бессмертие… — тихо отозвался юноша и пошёл вперёд, сжавшись, впервые за три года нарушив границу Зловещего Крыла. Каждое движение человека в такой пронзительной тишине было сродни раскату грома, а от полёта вампира ощутимо посвистывало в ушах. Мальчишки едва не соприкасались плечами, неосознанно придвигаясь друг к другу под гнётом липкого страха и Тони чувствовал, как вздрагивает вампир, оборачиваясь на стены. Вероятно, их украшали одни из тех угрюмых картин, какие по классике жанра обязаны висеть в темных загадочных коридорах. Но предположение так и осталось предположением, потому что луч фонарика был направлен строго вперёд, а любопытство человек решил приберечь на более подходящий случай. Пытаясь отвлечься от навязчивых жутких мыслей, Тони принялся считать секунды до конца коридора, но они растягивались и прилипали к зубам, словно мармелад, если бы тот ещё был со вкусом чего-то между пылью и сырой землёй. Когда друзья добрались до высоких двустворчатых дверей, Томпсон кое-как досчитал всего-то до сорокатрёх. Вампир медленно осветил каждую дверцу сверху донизу.  
      — Ничего необычного, никаких козьих голов, странных символов и предупреждающих пугающих надписей. Такие же двери, как и в других частях замка. — проанализировал Тони.  
      — Козьих голов? Что? — Рудольф с подозрением покосился на друга.  
      — Ну, символ чёрта, Сатаны и так далее… Не смотри на меня так, будто видишь в первый раз!  
      — Вы, люди, на полном серьёзе представляете себе чертей с козьими головами? Это была одна из самых глупых шуток того века, а вы взяли и поверили? — Рудольф рассмеялся бы громче, если бы в данной атмосфере это было возможно.  
      — Это просто… Традиция? Перестань смеяться, иначе первым полетишь сейчас!  
      — Козьи головы! Какие же вы легковерные! — никак не унимался маленький вампир.  
      — Слушай, тебе всего-то триста лет, чтобы с таким воодушевлением говорить об этом. Это было раньше того, как ты… Появился. — Тони обиженно нахмурился.  
      — Я, по-твоему, чертей никогда не видел, что ли?  
      — А ты видел? — человек недоверчиво выгнул брови.  
      — О да. Это случилось до того, как у меня появились клыки. Мы тогда жили в старом склепе недалеко от храма в маленькой деревушке. Пришлось туда перебраться из-за некоторых… Обстоятельств. — Рудольф поморщился. — И вот завёлся у них одержимый, как часто бывало в тех глухих местах. Магия деревенским людям ближе религии. Хотя это занятие совсем не для их сословия, оно требует обучения. Но так повелось и от того каждая вторая деревенька обретала свои «проклятия». — Вампир на секунду запнулся, замечая заинтересованный взгляд друга, но не подал виду, сдержав улыбку.  
      — Благо наши деревенские не были последними дикарями и вместо того, чтобы тащить бедняку прямиком на костёр, собрали золотых монет на священника, сведущего в обрядах экзорцизма. — продолжил рассказывать Рудольф. — Грегори узнал об этом и, конечно, ему захотелось посмотреть. И, конечно, нам с Анной тоже. Мы ближе к рассвету пробрались в церковь и затаились под темным навесом, под крышей… — тут вампир замолчал, уставившись в темноту и прикусив губу. Тони с минуту ждал продолжения, но друг, кажется, остолбенел.  
      — Что было дальше? — осторожно спросил человек полушепотом, но Рудольф не ответил. Тогда Тони легко потряс маленького вампира за плечо и получил в свой адрес настолько растерянный и напуганный взгляд, что сам невольно покрылся мурашками и нервно сглотнул.  
      — Мы увидели его, ясное дело. — снова свойственный вампирам шепот, похожий на легкий скрип ветра за окном. — И поверь, рисовать чертям козьи головы — это как льву приделать щенячью.  
Друзья замолчали, неловко уставившись друг на друга, а затем боязливо обернулись на дверь.  
      — Пойдём до конца? — наконец решился спросить Тони.  
      — До конца. — не слишком уверенно подтвердил вампир.  
      — Давай вместе. — предложил человек, и Рудольф согласно кивнул. Ребята навалились на двери — каждый на свою — и толкнули их вперёд. Те с жалобным скрипом поддались и перед друзьями предстала библиотека. Старая, пыльная, но самая обычная библиотека. Даже больше похожая на кабинет, учитывая, что в замке уже имелась одна и намного больше. Отпустив напряжение, вампир и человек синхронно, даже с некоторым разочарованием выдохнули. Рудольф передал фонарик Тони и ребята разделились по залу для исследования.  
      — Знаешь, мы с сестрой и братом никогда не говорили о той истории. И никому не рассказывали о ней. — вдруг нарушил тишину вампир, критическим взглядом обходя коллекцию книг кабинета.  
      — Вот как. Получается, я особенный? — юноша улыбнулся, пытаясь разобрать название какого-то потрёпанного тома на немецком.  
      — Да. Особенный. — прозвучало ему в ответ, словно взмах крыла ночного мотылька и Тони снова не был уверен, что расслышал всё правильно. Он пообещал себе, что обязательно спросит друга о том, как у вампиров получается время от времени становится настолько тихими, а парой совершенно бесшумными. Но позже. Сейчас его мысли вновь вернулись к событиям прошедших дней. Тони уже ни на что не мог списать зачастую странные действия своего друга. Вампир нервничал и очень сильно. Он находился в таком напряжении, которое Тони был способен почувствовать кончиками волос. Шутки и колкости за собой этого скрыть не могли. Но сколько Томпсон не спрашивал — друг уклонялся от ответа. Нельзя же помочь кому-то, если он не хочет говорить? Тони тихо злился на вампира, потому что чувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Может, Рудольф всегда был таким, просто человек заметил это лишь когда вырос? Вырос… Рудольф — ребёнок, вдруг пронеслось в голове у Тони. Как такое возможно, ему же триста лет — пронеслось следом. Триста лет тринадцать, вновь поправил себя Томпсон. Человек застыл, уставившись в ничего не значащий для него текст на руках. Значит ли это, что сейчас он, Тони, «за старшего» в их компании? Значит ли это, что он должен любой ценой выяснить, что так беспокоит его друга? Или позволить ему разобраться самому? Но разве может тринадцатилетний мальчишка сам справиться с тем беспокойством, что уже становится осязаемым для окружающих его? А трёхсотлетний тринадцатилетний? И что делать Тони с тем, что он с каждым годом становится всё старше и всё сложнее им с Рудольфом друг друга понять? Почему-то руки человека дрогнули от осознания таких естественных вещей.  
      — Интересно? — неожиданно громко прозвучало над ухом, отчего увлекшийся мыслями Тони вскрикнул и выронил книгу, едва удержав фонарик. Вампир, не ожидавший такой реакции, испуганно отшатнулся назад, врезавшись в книжный стеллаж. Что-то пронзительно ухнуло под полом и заскрежетало за стеной, гулким эхом отозвавшись по пустому коридору. Друзья застыли, тупо уставившись на открывшийся проход в стене.  
      — Да ладно?! — поражённо присвистнул Тони.  
      — Как оригинально — тайный проход в кабинете-библиотеке. — Рудольф закатил глаза, отряхивая одежду от пыли, что слетела на него со стеллажа.  
      — Сделай вид, что тебя это хоть немного удивило. — Тони с усмешкой взглянул на друга.  
      — Даже не собираюсь.  
      — Пойдём?  
      — Мы же решил до конца.  
      Тони приблизился к проходу, боязливо освещая фонариком дорогу перед собой. За стеной он обнаружил длинную лестницу вниз с исцарапанными каким-то механизмом ступенями. Возможно, это от него было столько шума. Человек осторожно ступил вперёд и остановился.  
      — Как думаешь, тут есть ловушки? — обернулся Тони к своему другу.  
      — Понятия не имею. — пожал плечами вампир.  
      — Может, полетишь вперёд?  
      — Ни за что.  
      Стиснув зубы, юноша начал спускаться, и маленький вампир последовал за ним. Подобно коридору лестница растянулась на бесконечно-долго, но в этот раз никто не стал считать секунды, поддавшись гнетущему чувству тайны. Здесь пахло сыростью и было немного душно, как иногда бывает в пещерах. А Тони не мог перестать думать о том, как легко они нашли рычаг, открывающий вход в подземелье. Возможно, этот проход не был большим секретом для тех, кто раньше пользовался им. Переступив последнюю ступень, друзья вышли к залу, из которого в разные стороны вели три туннеля.  
      — И куда? — Тони по очереди осветил каждый, но луч фонаря не выхватил из темноты древних арок и капельки определённости. Маленький вампир задумался, щёлкнул пальцами и устремился обратно по лестнице.  
      — Подожди-ка тут. — только и успел бросить он.  
      — Эй, не оставляй меня… — хотел было крикнуть человек, но не осмелился, в итоге проговорив фразу почти что шепотом, оборачиваясь к зловещим аркам. — …одного.  
      Тони поёжился и подтянул горлышко толстовки повыше. Переборов себя, он сделал шаг ближе к туннелям, освещая стены над ними и разглядывая рельефы. Юноша считался далеко не лучшим экспертом по части древних символов, но был почти уверен, что камни и плиты исписаны северными рунами. Под ногами что-то подозрительно хрустнуло и человек направил свет на пол. От ступеней извиваясь и переплетаясь тянулись сотни высеченных на граните ветвей, уходящих дальше, в темноту. Они так поблёскивали под светом фонарика, что казалось, будто пульсируют, словно вены. Не в силах унять разыгравшееся воображение, юноша попятился, пока не упёрся во что-то или кого-то. Он резко обернулся, выхватывая из темноты Рудольфа и громко выдыхая с облегчением.  
      — Не буду спрашивать, чем ты тут без меня занимался. — язвительно протянул вампир. — Смотри, что у меня есть. — И Рудольф гордо продемонстрировал Тони старую книгу. На немецком. Из надписей которой он, конечно, ничего не понял.  
      — И что это? — без особого восторга спросил человек.  
      — Самая стоящая книга, которая только есть в кабинете. И намного ценнее она становится ещё и от того, что рассказывает, что за этими туннелями и как там пройти. — Рудольф раскрыл свою находку и принялся аккуратно перелистывать страницы. — Оно было где-то здесь…  
      — Мы сейчас будем это читать?  
      — Нет, не будем. Это зашифрованная карта. Как ловко замаскировали под труд о скандинавской мифологии, а? — Рудольф широко улыбался и Тони показалось, что эта ночь приключений может обернуться лучшей ночью за лето. Хотя бы потому, что его друг воодушевился так сильно.  
      — Мы будем её расшифровывать? — снова поинтересовался человек.  
      — Опять не угадал. Кто-то уже сделал это за нас и любезно нарисовал на кальке карту лабиринта. — наконец найдя нужную страницу, маленький вампир передал книгу другу.  
      — Как всё просто. Лабиринт, говоришь? И куда он ведёт? — Тони принялся рассматривать план, отмечая, что тот чем-то похож на сплетение рельефа ветвей у них под ногами.  
      — Пойдём и узнаем! — слишком уж весело отозвался Рудольф, утягивая человека за собой в один из тоннелей.  
      Они шагали вперёд под звучные рассказы вампира о древних северных богах и о том, как ловко архитекторы вплели их в план лабиринта. Тони не всё из этого понимал, отвлекаясь на изображения битв, пиров и странных романтических сцен, которыми были украшены подземные стены. Как давно построили этот лабиринт? Как он сохранился? Человека смущало, как быстро вампир отыскал карту к такому загадочному месту. Тони не сомневался в находчивости друга и в его умении решать загадки. Но всё же выглядело неправдоподобно.  
      — Как ты догадался? — не выдержал и полюбопытствовал Тони.  
      — О чём?  
      — О карте.  
      — Да никак. Меня заинтересовала книга и я взял её полистать. А когда мы спустились к залу, по рунам и трём аркам, которые в той книге тоже описаны, я предположил, что они связаны. К тому же, в неё была вложена калька с картой. Если сопоставить её с теми подсказками, что даны в каждой главе, получается, что рисовали её по сборнику мифов. Вот и всё.  
      — То есть, ты даже не был уверен, что это сработает, так? И как ты так быстро всё прочитал?  
      — Я был уверен. — вампир обиженно хмыкнул. — Я не читал, просто пробежался по страницам и содержанию. А скандинавские мифы знаю и без этого.  
      — Тебе не кажется, что это слишком просто? — Тони недоверчиво нахмурился.  
      — Не кажется. Просто кто-то не старался ничего скрыть. — Рудольф пожал плечами.  
      — Интересно, почему…  
      — Может быть мы это узнаем, когда дойдём.  
      К тому моменту, когда из рассказов Рудольфа Тони стал понимать сюжеты немых сцен на стенах, вампир вдруг замолчал. Человек осветил пространство вокруг них и понял, что они вышли к очередному залу. Только в этот раз явно отдававшему магией. Той самой, какую им не раз говорили не тревожить. Тони посвятил фонариком вверх и поразился, как высоко над ними находится свод.  
      — Как низко мы спустились? — тихо протянул юноша.  
      — Не могу сказать точно. Но мы уже не под замком. — ответил вампир.  
      Друзья вновь сосредоточились по разным углам. Рудольф направился к пыльным каменным полкам со старыми фолиантами. А Тони к возвышению, смутно напоминавшему алтарь. Сверху под слоем пыли лежал амулет. Тони взял его в руку, очищая и рассматривая. Украшение представляло собой мощное дерево, вальяжно раскинувшее ветви и заключённое в круг.  
      — Тони, тебя не учили, что в таких местах лучше не трогать магические артефакты?  
      — Что? — отвлекся Томпсон, поднимая взгляд на вампира.  
      — Это безделушка у тебя в руках может быть проклята.  
      Юноша застыл под пронзительным взглядом друга, испуганно уставившись на него.  
      — Дай-ка камеру, человек. Ты бы видел своё лицо! Какие же вы, люди, легковерные! — бессмертный залился хохотом, облокачиваясь на одну из каменных полок. Тони обижено взглянул на него, но тут загорелся идеей, оставшись в том же положении.  
      — Оставь свою побрякушку и иди сюда, я нашел кое-что интересное. — Рудольф обернулся к книгам.  
      — Я не могу. — встревоженно отозвался Тони.  
      — Как это?  
      — Я не могу двигаться, Руди, что тут непонятного? — прошипел человек со смесью страха и раздражения.  
      — Да быть не может…  
      — Сделай что-нибудь! — перебил Тони Рудольфа.  
      — Что? Что сделать-то? — вампир встревоженно встрепенулся и облетел друга со всех сторон, с беспокойством оглядывая того с головы до ног.  
      — Например, подержи-ка это! — извернувшись, Тони ловко кинул амулет прямо в руки другу. Тот поймал его, испугался, откинул обратно на алтарь. А затем, осознав ситуацию, зло уставился на смеющегося человека.  
      — Вы, вампиры, такие легковерные! Вот тут и правда пригодилась бы камера, жаль ты на плёнке не проявляешься! — Тони едва не валился с ног, подчиняясь новому приступу смеха каждый раз, когда пытался взглянуть на раздражённого бессмертного.  
      — Очень остроумно. — прокомментировал вампир, закатив глаза и возвращаясь к книгам.  
      — Так что ты нашёл? — отдышавшись, человек обернулся к другу.  
      — А вот. Чтиво древних вампиров. Поиски бессмертия, разные труды на тему того, как избиваться от болезненной привязки к крови, о проклятых, о людях… Это объясняет то, что мы так легко нашли это подземелье. Древние вампиры не сильно заботились о местах, которые оставляли, потому что самое ценное забирали с собой. Всё остальное в виду высокомерия либо отвергали совсем, либо были уверены, что кроме них никто ничего не поймёт и так. Иногда всё вместе. — пояснил Рудольф, рассматривая старые книги.  
      — То есть, по сравнению с твоими предками у тебя вполне себе неплохой характер, да? — человек улыбнулся, освещая и рассматривая старые фрески, которые смогли сохраниться только в таком месте, чей покой не нарушали уже несколько веков.  
      — Ха, а вот по сравнению с твоими, смотрю, интеллекта не прибавилось. — обиженно отозвался вампир.  
      — Раз древние вампиры не заботились о своём старом доме настолько, что книга с картой оказалась в кабинете наверху, а не в тайнике… — Тони проигнорировал замечание вампира, направив свет на нишу, что под завязку была набита странными аппаратами, покрытыми толстым слоем каменной пыли. — То нам крайне повезло, что всё последующие обители замка были настолько суеверны и так боялись вампиров, что не спустились сюда и не разграбили ничего.  
      — Ты видел состояние этого замка? Он скорее всего мало кого-то интересовал с тех пор. Да и кто может оказаться настолько нудным, чтобы его привлекла такая развалюха в абсолютной глуши? — вампир многозначительно посмотрел на Тони, на что тот в ответ только хмыкнул и отвернулся. — Слушай, возьми-ка тот амулет и держи его поближе. — Рудольф нахмурился, всматриваясь в текст на руках.  
      — А что не так? — Тони подцепил украшение за цепочку и обмотал вокруг запястья. — О, я нашёл свечи. Где-то у меня были спички. Интересно, загорится?  
      — Это… Как бы проще объяснить… Связано с проклятыми. — начал Рудольф, пока Тони воодушевлённо зажигал и расставлял повсюду маленькие огоньки.  
      — Кто такие проклятые? — поинтересовался человек.  
      — Вампиры, которые питаются другими вампирами. — презрительно протянул бессмертный. — Обычно появляются из-за проклятий. Потому и проклятые.  
      — Фу. И чем нам поможет эта безделушка?  
      — Это очень опасные твари. Не каждый вампир решился бы столкнуться с таким. Их очень сложно обезвредить. Но, как правило, у каждого проклятого есть своя слабость. Зависит от того, в каком месте и при каких обстоятельствах он стал таким. Тут в заметках указано, что проклятые, принадлежащие этому ордену, очень болезненно относятся к его знамени, которое ты сейчас так непринуждённо привязал к руке. — завершил своё пояснение бессмертный.  
      — Тут был целый орден вампиров? И среди них завелись проклятые? — Тони изумлённо уставился на друга.  
      — Мне кажется, это связанно с их экспериментами по преодолению тяги к крови. Знаешь, древние вампиры были настоящими хищниками по сравнению с нами, кровь была для них больше слабостью, чем способом увеличить силу. И, кажется, они были более жестоки, что даже не постыдились проклясть сородичей ради поиска решения. Но, что-то мне подсказывает, что эксперимент не удался. Как видишь, они ушли, никого в итоге здесь не осталось.  
      — Проклятых тоже? — обеспокоенно спросил Тони.  
      — Я надеюсь… — шепотом отозвался Рудольф. — Не потеряй амулет.  
  
      К тому моменту, как человек закончил со свечами, зал заметно преобразился. Оказалось, что он был не столь большим, сколь высоким был свод над ним. Тони выдохнул и уселся на камень рядом с другом.  
      — Ты только посмотри на это. — задумчиво протянул Рудольф. — Это же полный обряд обращения человека в вампира.  
      Тони настороженно взглянул на друга.  
      — Твои родные говорили, что это крайне опасное занятие. Родиться вампиром совсем не тоже самое, что стать им. — напомнил человек, напрягшись.  
      Они с другом поднимали тему об обращении всего один раз за время их знакомства. Конечно, столкнулись они со многими препятствиями на пути к решению, одним из которых, были, непосредственно, родители. А от родителей выяснилось и много других. Например, тот факт, что обращением людей не занимались уже многие века и известные им обряды во многом устарели или огромный список побочных эффектов, какие грозят Тони. Особенно, если производить обращение до совершеннолетия. По началу человек сильно расстроился. Позже смирился и попытался успокоить друга. Через несколько лет даже стал опасаться, что маленький вампир вновь вспомнит об этом, а бессмертный просто не мог оставить это в прошлом.  
      — Да-да, может возникнуть много осложнений. Если прибегать к способу, который знают мои родные. Но ты взгляни сюда! Это даже по-своему элегантно. — алые глаза бессмертного еле заметно сверкнули. Возможно вот оно, разрешение его беспокойств касательно друга?  
      — Рудольф. Давай оставим этот разговор. Хотя бы на сегодня. — Тони опустил взгляд, отворачиваясь в сторону; вампир вздрогнул, впервые он не смог отогнать от себя мысль о том, что человек не хочет остаться с ним так же сильно, как хочет того Рудольф.  
      — Оставим? Тебя настолько не привлекает перспектива стать вампиром? — человек услышал, как друг хлопнул книгой. Тони прикусил губу.  
      — Нет, просто… Это сложно, Руди.  
      Почему человек должен оправдываться? Жизнь не складывается из одних игр по ночам. Томпсон не мог себе представить, какого это, когда отказываешься от всего, что можно встретить под солнцем. Возможно, только под ним? Сможет ли он объяснить, чего стоит такой выбор тому, кто многие века прячется в склепах, подвалах и темных комнатах? А тому, кто так хочет свободы? Тони казалось, что он знает, почему за него цепляется маленький вампир, которого так долго прятали от мира.  
      — Чем же так сложно? — в голосе бессмертного послышалась горючая смесь раздражения и обиды. Возможно, он хотел бы сдержать их. Но разочарование стиснуло все чувства так больно, что тем впервые за века без дыхания начало не хватать воздуха.  
      — Тем, что у меня есть жизнь не только ночью. — ответил Тони, стараясь игнорировать тон друга и отвечать ему как можно спокойнее.  
      — Ох, надо же. А кто я, ночное приключение?  
      И тут Томпсон пожалел, что повёлся на провокацию друга, что пошел в Зловещее Крыло и спустился в это вампирское подземелье. Кажется, то напряжение, что всё это время висело над Рудольфом, сейчас было готово разразиться громом.  
      — Что я не могу дать тебе, что есть в твоей жалкой дневной жизни? — прошипел вампир, подрываясь с места. Он не понимал и не хотел сейчас понимать, отчего ему так тяжело двигаться, почему так хочется кричать. В голове крутилась только одна мысль, ярко подсвеченая красным: друг оставит его, если он хоть что-нибудь не сделает. Тони исчезнет из его замка если не сейчас, то через год или два. Он не мог позволить себе лишиться единственного друга.  
      — Что же? И не думал, что ты поймёшь. — тон вампира задел человека и тот не удержался, чтобы не ответить тем же. — Семья, образование, тепло, обычное общение с обычными людьми. А ещё, думается мне, неплохое будущее, какое бывает у того, кто остаётся человеком.  
      Кажется, сейчас Тони окончательно решил для себя, что Рудольф просто ребёнок. Эгоистичный, подумал он. Выбор перед человеком был брошен, но подростки неохотно принимают решения. Не принимают саму возможность решения, если выбирать их заставляют прямо и открыто. Томпсон был не самым упрямым юношей. Но почему-то был уверен, что понимает больше вампира. И потому про себя отказывался отвечать на вопрос друга, хотел бы он стать бессмертным.  
      — Будущее… У всех людей одно будущее! — огрызнулся Рудольф, стиснув кулаки. — И ради этого ты готов в один прекрасный день забыть обо мне? — бессмертный ощущал, как руки слегка подрагивают, а в подземелье как будто становится жарче от того чувства раздражения, что он сейчас испытывает к другу.  
      — Ты что несёшь вообще? — Тони обернулся на вампира со смеюсь изумления и злости во взгляде. Как он смеет говорить такое, этот заносчивый бессмертный  
      — Правду. Ты думаешь, я не вижу того, что происходит? Не вижу того, как ты меняешься? — Рудольф не понимал, почему это волнует его одного. Почему его друг, с которым они вместе спасали его семью от охотника так зло смотрит на него.  
      — Для людей свойственно меняться, чтобы ты знал, это не болезнь. — Тони не понимал, почему маленький вампир не может принять его таким, какой он есть, человеком. Почему его друг, который так самозабвенно посвятил его в свои тайны, которому сам Тони ни раз доверил свою жизнь, почему он с такой яростью смотрит на него.  
      — Ох, да что ты? А выглядит именно так. Все вы выглядите именно так.  
      Тони стиснул зубы и угрожающе поднялся с камня.  
      — Руд, ты перегибаешь. Повзрослей!  
      Вампир предупреждающе продемонстрировал клыки и провел когтями по камню.  
      — И что ты мне сделаешь? — прошипел Рудольф, сверкнув глазами. — Ты же просто человек!  
      Тони не смог справиться с той злостью и обидой, что подкатила к его горлу. Видимо, как и Рудольф, потому что друзья с силой замахнулись друг на друга. Под давлением кулака Тони у вампира треснула губа, а вот у человека на щеке осталась внушительная царапина от когтей. Никто из них и не думал уворачиваться от ударов. Они принимали все, не забывая отвечать вдвое больше на каждый последующий. Из-за чего они дрались, почему так больно кольнули друг друга? Почему не смогли объяснить, как много значит для них дружба? Каждый хотел взаимопонимания другого, но готовы ли были понять сами? От нового удара у Тони помутилось в глазах, а в голове неловко сверкнула мысль о том, что-то, что он делает сейчас — неправильно. Но на неё не осталось времени, потому что следующим движением человек повалил вампира на пол. Стукнувшись о жёсткую холодную плитку головой, Рудольф поймал себя на осознании того, что не хотел, чтобы его слова обернулись так. К сожалению, на это тоже не было времени, потому что пришлось уворачиваться от новой осады. Следующим резким ударом друзья раскидали друг друга в противоположные стороны зала. Тони неловко осел возле книжных полок, тяжело дыша и придерживаясь за бок; Рудольф повалился возле алтаря, подрагивая от досады и болезненно щурясь от ярко расцветающих синяков, которые будут резко напоминать о себе еще несколько часов. Человек попытался вытереть кровь со щеки, но только тихо выругался, задев воспалённые края царапины. Вампир не притронулся к разбитой губе. Друзья посмотрели друг на друга и одного этого взгляда, казалось, было достаточно, чтобы они вновь поднялись и приняли угрожающую стойку. Но никто не поднялся, и никто не сказал и слова. Тони первым отвел взгляд и прикрыл глаза. В ушах звенело, а в горле пересохло. Он попытался прокашляться, но только подавился раздражением. Рудольф уставился на пол, на ничего не говорящие ему хитросплетия символов. Костяшки пальцев болели и у вампира никак не получалось вновь сжать кулаки. Он пытался несколько раз, но у него так и не вышло вложить в руки прежней силы. Бессмертный обнажил клыки и тихо прошипел, словно начинающий таять лёд.  
Когда друзья вновь подняли взгляд друг на друга, на лицах обоих отражалась обида, размытая в отсветах свечей.  
      К тому моменту пару капель крови с разбитой губы и раненой щеки, что слетели на пол, смешались. Сильнейший магический артефакт — горячая кровь. Особенно тех, кто так или иначе предназначен друг другу. Руны на полу сверкнули кровавым блеском, а в отдалении, в темной нише послышался гулкий шум подающих камней, что отвлек друзей друг от друга.  
      — Что это?.. — почти синхронно вампир и человек обратились к темноте.  
      — И капли… хватит… чтобы пробудить… меня… — из темноты послышался трухлявый скрежет, лишь отдалённо напоминающий голос. Друзья застыли в оцепенении, наблюдая, как встряхиваясь от каменной пыли на свет выходит нечто, похожее на человека лишь очертанием фигуры. Оно неловко пошатнулось и повалилось на четвереньки, оголив через рваную мантию острые суставы. — Человек и вампир. — незрячими глазами нечто обвело пространство и принюхалось, обращая иссушенное лицо с обвисшей кожей к Рудольфу.  
      — Растущий вампир… Как питательно… — вновь проскрипело чудовище, неловко двинувшись в сторону застывшего в страхе маленького вампира.  
      — Рудольф, уходи оттуда! — ели выдавил из себя Тони, борясь с новым приступом страха. Но друг не ответил, даже не сдвинулся места, тупо уставившись на ползущее к нему нечто. Усилием воли Томпсон заставил себя подняться, тихо простонав из-за саднящего синяка на боку. Схватив первый попавшийся под руку предмет — это оказалось увесистая книга — он с силой швырнул его в чудовище, пользуясь моментом и загораживая дорогу к маленькому вампиру, поднимая воздух амулет, чудом не слетевший с руки при драке. Нечто пронзительно завизжало и, держась на ушибленное место, кинулось из зала в туннели. У Тони подкосились дрожащие ноги, и он повалился на пол рядом с Рудольфом, который продолжал прибывать в странном оцепенении.  
      — Руди, очнись, надо убираться отсюда! — Тони со всей силы встряхнул друга.  
      — Он… Был в моей голове… — невнятно отозвался бессмертный.  
      — Что? Вставай, уходим! Где карта? — кое-как поднявшись и держась друг за друга, друзья схватили книгу о лабиринте и как можно быстрее помчались прочь. В середине пути пришедший в себя маленький вампир схватил человека под руки и поднял в воздух. Он летел так быстро, что Тони и заметить не успел, как снова оказался в библиотеке. Отыскав рычаг среди стеллажей, Томпсон с силой дернул его и под громкий шум закрывающегося прохода осел на пол.  
      — Что это была за штука? — едва ли не прокричал человек.  
      — Проклятый… — маленький вампир забился в отдалённый от входа в подземелье угол, обхватив колени руками и едва заметно подрагивая.  
      — Черт возьми… Ты как? — Тони подполз к другу, обеспокоенно взглянув на него.  
      — Как будто тысяча гвоздей… Сразу во всё тело. Я не мог двигаться от того, как было больно. И он… В моих мыслях. Не читал, не искажал их. Просто заполнял собой всё. — Рудольф зажмурился, откинув голову назад. И вздрогнул, почувствовав, как друг рукавом толстовки стирает кровь с его губ. На глазах маленького вампира навернулись слёзы, и он тихо всхлипнул, сильно содрогнувшись.  
      — Эй, не стыдно бояться, Руди… — Тони устроился рядом с Рудольфом, успокаивающе приобняв того за плечо. Его больно кольнуло страхом, когда вампир прижался к нему, как будто всё пережитое им сложилось в один импульс и передалось человеку. Значит, и спустя триста лет Руди может испытывать страх? После того, что он увидел и пережил? Тони не слышал, плакал ли бессмертный. Вампиры умели быть тихими, когда хотели.  
      — Я хочу вырасти… Хочу, чтобы стать сильнее. Чтобы в следующий раз ты не защищал меня. — послышалось Тони приглушённо, как стук мелко моросящего дождя.  
      — Хорошо, Руди. Как скажешь. — ответил ему Тони. Защищал? В подземелье у Томпсона от страха дрожали руки, а ноги налились свинцом. Он смутно помнил, что сделал и как сделал. Смутно понимал, как оказался между монстром и Рудольфом. Только как держал в вытянутой руке амулет, что вампир попросил его не потерять. Он осознавал желание помочь, но это отнимало столько сил. Человеку казалось, что он смог двигаться тогда лишь потому, что проклятый не проявил к нему даже малейшего интереса. А если бы всё сложилось иначе? Чтобы человек делал тогда? Смог бы сделать вообще? Не стыдно бояться, но стыдно признаться, что боишься, с сожалением подумалось Тони и он поджал губы. Юноша не был уверен, что в следующий раз сможет помочь хоть чем-то. У него до сих пор подрагивали пальцы, а стук сердца отдавался в ушах.  
      Когда вампир успокоился, друзья тяжёлым шагом направились в свою комнату. На них обоих навалилась дикая усталость, а рассвет между тем набирал силу. Друзьям предстояло выяснить многое и разобраться с ещё большим. В том числе и друг с другом. Но не сейчас, когда каждый из них еле волочил ноги. Кажется, настолько глубоким, но одновременно беспокойным сном друзья не спали никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) David Bowie - Space Oddity.


End file.
